


《河对岸是山》

by xiaociwei



Category: BL - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaociwei/pseuds/xiaociwei





	《河对岸是山》

徐炳超钻到李汶翰床上去的时候总在想山。

宿舍的床窄而短，甚至不够他完全伸开两条腿，然而李汶翰的床却不小，徐炳超蜷着腿搂住他还有几厘米的空余，李汶翰的腰不可思议的细，从胯骨摸上去像在走一条蜿蜒曲折的路，终点是凸起的肩胛骨，这时候徐炳超听着他的呼吸声又想到山，矮的，低的，温柔静默地伫立在连绵不断的山脉里。

他们每个精疲力尽的夜晚几乎都像这样搂在一起，摸着摸着就变得赤裸，徐炳超又把手滑到他头发上去，李汶翰用发顶蹭他，语气软成棉花糖，你干嘛啊徐炳超儿，他问，闭上眼睛翻过身来，额头贴在高个子男模胸膛上，让脸颊和心跳同频率共振。

徐炳超低了头去吻他，咬他耳垂，说哥哥，你知道么，我抱着你就像站在山尖尖上。

李汶翰不说话，张开嘴去咬他，牙尖扯着锁骨下边一块肉，疼的徐炳超嘶的一声，压低嗓子问，哥哥你是不是找操呢。

他知道徐炳超说山是什么意思，于是只能沉默，他们大抵都明白两个人是不可能一起出道的，徐炳超拼命想离他近一点，其实他也不是山，山怎么会流泪呢，山总不会哭的。

外面走几步就是冰冷的栅栏，室内昏昏暗暗，可谁都不觉得这是笼子，他在这间小小的寝室里，在徐炳超的怀里被拥抱，被占有，被追逐也被爱。

徐炳超还在亲他，断断续续轻轻的吻，李汶翰撑起自己去搂他的脖子，朝他张开腿，脚踝缓慢地向里侧靠拢。

他们做的不算很频繁，练习太累了，只有几次徐炳超半夜摸过来找他，把他拉到角落没有摄像头的隔间去，他在那里狠狠地顶他，又用手捂住他神智不清时漏出呻吟的嘴，把一切的缱绻和无言都阻塞住。上铺夏瀚宇翻了个身，李汶翰骑在徐炳超小腹上吓得差点跌下来，他盯着高个子那双黑又亮的眸子，想自己一定是疯了才会在宿舍干出这种事。

徐炳超握住他的腰，发力把位置换过来，李汶翰在他身体下面挣动，扭来扭去地不安分，他掰了哥哥的下巴凶狠地吻上去，另一手伸下去摸他，这才发现他股间湿了一片，黏腻地滑过他指尖，徐炳超光是摸着就硬的流水，忍不住凑近他耳朵说哥哥，你今天怎么回事儿？

李汶翰不说话，他喘的厉害，只能咬着嘴唇断断续续低声哼哼，徐炳超伸了根手指进去搅动，水声蒙在被子下面翻滚，像打不出来的闷鼓，只有他一个人知道鼓有多响。徐炳超又加了根手指，找到李汶翰的敏感点咬着牙往下摁，换来身下人猝不及防地一声呻吟，排名第一的人此刻腰软的起不来，红着眼眶扭过头，眼尾挑起来瞪着他。

隔壁床嘉羿睡的不深，李汶翰一叫就迷迷糊糊醒过来问他怎么了没事儿吧，徐炳超舔了下唇，在嘉羿带着睡意的声音里握住李汶翰的腰，压下身来慢慢往里顶，刚进了个头那人就受不了了，小腿绷起来颤抖，他紧着嗓子跟嘉羿说没事儿你睡吧，几个字的空隙里脸颊已经滚烫的要命。

徐炳超进的深，深的李汶翰有种快要被顶穿的错觉，可他又不敢求饶，怕自己一开口就是破碎的尖叫，那人从背后覆上来，咬着他肩膀说哥哥我动了啊，滚烫的胸腔贴着他脊背，他说不了好也说不出不好，只能把脸埋进枕头里用齿尖去撕咬下唇。

房间狭窄而安静，徐炳超不敢太快，他低喘着把李汶翰的腿掰的更开，慢慢地插到最深再抽出来，磨着敏感点擦过去，李汶翰爽的头皮发麻，脚趾都蜷起来，又觉得太慢了，故意夹紧甬道恳求徐炳超快点儿。

高个子眼睛发红，李汶翰后面又湿又媚地绞着他，缠着他不让他出去，然而要是真听了话，万一把李汶翰室友吵醒了，那等着他的可是一周不能上床。

做到一半徐炳超把李汶翰拉上来坐着，这个姿势进的更深，平时哼哼唧唧的哥哥立刻完全瘫软在他怀里，浑身发抖地小声啜泣，乖乖地让他把人抱在怀里往自己胯上摁，被一下一下操到瞳孔失焦。

李汶翰进厂之后瘦了不少，锁骨更明显地从皮肤下面刃一样锋利地挺起来，可徐炳超舔吻上去就退而成了山尖，被包围在温柔的口腔里。徐炳超耳边全是他拼命压抑住的喘息和支离破碎的哭腔，再硬的男人也被俘获驯化成绕指柔，他轻轻舔掉李汶翰滑下来的汗，手抓着不盈一握的腰往上顶胯，哥哥的肩颈是山川里纵列的清浅河流，让他的鼻梁，让他的嘴唇，让他的心脏都和黑暗、和无数的树叶一起扑簌簌流到汪洋大海里，被浸泡，被抚慰，也被爱。

他把李汶翰弄坏了似的，平常节目里尽职尽责的大哥绞紧了后面射出来，眼泪没命地往下掉，后穴抽搐着绞得更紧，握着他的手腕儿大口喘气，液体喷溅着蹭脏他们的小腹。

徐炳超抽出来射在李汶翰锁骨上，他凑过去黏黏糊糊地吮着李汶翰的嘴唇和他接吻，在交叠的喘息中压低声音说哥哥，宝贝儿，我太爱你了。

他们那一晚抱在一起睡，徐炳超从背后搂住李汶翰，他怕这样太热了李汶翰睡不好，总是半梦半醒看怀里的人有没有踢掉被子，太阳炽热地升起来，他松开一点儿，又贴上去。

他是他一个人的山，矮的，低的，温柔的，春天一样的靠在他胸膛上，他们在二零一九年的大厂里爱人也被爱。他想过以后，他想那时候山丘和河流又都在哪儿呢？

答案是永远永远在那，永远静默地注视他，也永远无言地给他爱。


End file.
